A Snake in the grass
by Tryan
Summary: It is Snake and Samus' anniversary, but it gets a little sidetracked when a new brawler joins the roster. Warning: this is a lemon. If you are going to be a baby and report this, keep scrolling. For the rest of you, read and review. Thanks.


**AN: Hey it's Tryan with a new story. This one is brought you by Spawnzilla014. This is a story to test the love between Snake and Samus when Altre shows up and takes Samus' eyes away from Snake unintentionally. Warning: this will be a lemon. Do not continue reading if not mature enough. (This means possible reporters too. I've already lost one story.) Hey Spawn, this one's for you. Oh yeah, if the lines don't show up, look for the bold breaks.**

* * *

_**A Snake in the grass  
-Setting: Smash Mansion mostly**_

* * *

Link, Zelda, Snake, and Samus were sitting on the couch watching TV one boring day. This day, however, made Link and Zelda a little uncomfortable because today Samus was acting like a horny school girl while sitting on Snake's lap.

"Dude, what's up with Samus?" Link asked.

"It is our anniversary in a few days. She is always happy to get her present." Snake said as he rubbed Samus' back and winked at Link.

"Ok, MOVING ON!" Zelda said above the awkward moment that Snake made.

"Yes, please." Link agreed.

"Oh come on Link. You know you wanted to do the same with Zel-" Samus was interrupted.

"I said moving on." Zelda said really embarrassed.

"Fine. Hey did you hear that there is going to be a new Brawler?" Samus said with a competitive voice.

"Yeah. Someone from the Halo games, right?" Link asked.

"Ooo Snake, you might have competition for the strongest." Zelda said before Link lightly pushed her head. "Ok fine, more competition." She said as she stuck her tongue out at Link.

"Well at least he is a human and not those alien things from that game." Snake said.

"Hey guys, the new guy is here. He is in the lobby." Sonic said as he rushed in.

"Sweet. Let's meet him." Link said as he got off the couch and ran to the lobby with the other three following.

* * *

**In the lobby...**

* * *

"Wow. Cool armor!" Ness said.

"Phhft. I can take him." Cpt. Falcon stated.

"He's so tall." Olimar commented.

"Everyone is tall compared to you little guy." Peach said as crouched to pat his back.

"Where is he? I want to see hi- wow." Samus said as she stared at the brown Hazop armor.

"You really do have competition." Zelda said to Snake.

"Might I add that I have beaten him a few times..." Link said as he gave Zelda a light noogy.

"So, he is a Spartan. He isn't the chief. Who is he?" Snake questioned.

As if on cue, Master Hand spoke, "I am very pleased to have such skill join our roster. This is Altre Tyan, Spartan 18-2 of the UNSC army. He comes from the world of Halo, and more specifically, Reach. Most of you would know him as Noble 6. I know you all may have questions, but please let him get settled in first."

* * *

**Later that day...**

* * *

As Snake and Link were brawling, Zelda and Samus went to find Altre. They soon found him in the gym. He wasn't wearing his armor. Instead, he was wearing a brown net muscle shirt, black sweat pants, and black shoes. Both girls were impressed by his size and build, but Samus took more of a liking to the new guy.

"Damn, he is hot." Samus almost drooled.

"Yeah, but remember, we are taken." Zelda nudged Samus.

"Fine." Samus said. "Then I'll just look and not touch." She laughed as she went over to Altre.

"Hey wait for me." Zelda said while chasing after her.

"Y-you are Altre, right?" Samus asked as she approached the spartan.

"Yes. Now who are you two?" Altre asked.

"I'm Samus Aran, and this is Zelda..." Samus forgot Zelda didn't have a last name.

"It is nice to meet you." Altre said as he began to walk away.

"No wait. Don't go. I mean, don't you want a tour?" Samus said as she grabbed his arm.

"Fine. So where do we begin?" Altre said as he gave up on arguing with the two girls.

"Well, for starters, this is the gym." Zelda said.

"Duh Zelda... Come on Altre, follow me." Samus said.

"Samus, I'm going to go find the guys. I will meet up with you two later, ok?" Zelda said as she took off.

* * *

**With Snake, Link, and Sonic... (game room)**

* * *

The guys were having fun playing the 360 in the game room. They wanted to see what Altre's weaknesses were so they played Halo Reach. Snake and Link took the controllers while Sonic sat back and watched. The two were playing on campaign. They were surprised how much he went through. Then Zelda came in.

"Hey Snake, I told you that you had competition." Zelda said.

"Yeah yeah, Altre's strong. Big deal." Snake said while unaware of the true meaning.

"No, I meant with Samus. She is acting all wierd around that spartan." Zelda said with distraught.

"What? No. She is my girl. She wouldn't do that to me just before our anniversary!" Snake cried.

"I don't know. She was kinda clingy around him." Zelda admitted.

"Fuck. I have to get her back. Sonic, take this." Snake said as he tossed the controller to Sonic while running off to confront the spartan.

* * *

**With Altre and Samus... (lunch room)**

* * *

"So tell me a little bit about yourself." Samus said as they stopped the tour to get something to eat.

"What do you want to know?" Altre asked while taking a bite of his sub.

"How about what was it like on Reach?" Samus replied.

"Reach? Ha... There is no more Reach. The Covenant took it over and killed everyone. I watched my team, MY FRIENDS, die in front of me! Then when it was finally my turn to die, I was transported here." Altre said with remorse.

"Who were your friends?" Samus asked carefully.

"George. He sacrificed himself to save me on the Long Night of Solace mission. Kat. She was a smart one. She was assassinated on New Alexandria. She died in my arms. Jun, a well trained sniper that went missing in our next mission. Carter was our leader. A great pilot, he was. He set a suicide course into a scarab. Then there was Emile. He loved his knife. Just as I gave the package to Keys, I saw Emile taking down an Elite. Just then, another Elite stabbed him in the back. Emile brought two Elites to the grave with him." Altre confessed with bitter tears._** *1**_

"Damn. It must have been really hard to move past that." Samus could relate.

"Let's change the subject." Altre said.

"Change the subject from what?" Snake said as he slammed his fist on the table.

"Snake, what the hell has gotten into you?" Samus questioned.

"Listen here spartan. Samus is my girl, and I'm not up for sharing." Snake said as he glared at Altre.

"What? Is that what you are spassing about? Snake, there is nothing between me and Altre. I was just trying to make him feel welcomed.

Snake, however, did not hear Samus over his own fit of rage. "Altre, you will regret trying to take my girl."

"I have done nothing wrong, nor have I done anything to Samus. But if it is a challenge you want, I will be happy to oblige." Altre said as he stood up.

* * *

**Altre vs. Snake... (Final Destination)**

* * *

Both Snake and Altre got into their fighting stances. Snake was determined to win Samus' heart back, even though he never lost it.

"Snake, give up this stupid fight." Altre said.

"Never. I will never lose to you." Snake yelled.

Snake took the first charge at Altre with clenched fists. He managed to throw and land a punch into Altre's visor. Altre, though now with a shattered visor, was unaffected. He removed the helmet and threw a punch into Snake's gut while successfully knocking the wind out of him. Snake was on the ground and unable to move.

"Stop it! Stop this pointless bickering." Samus said as she came onto the field to check on Snake.

"Altre... you won... take her..." Snake said between gasps.

"Snake, you are an idiot. I love you. I always have, and I always will." Samus said as she held Snake up.

"Really?" Snake said while looking into Samus' eyes.

"Yes. Really. Now let's get you to your room so you can rest. Altre, can you help?"

"Sure." Altre said as he propped Snake up around his shoulders.

* * *

**Outside Snake's room...**

* * *

"Thanks Altre." Samus said as she unlocked Snake's door.

"No problem. I'm glad that I could help." Altre said as he walked away.

"I think this is our weirdest anniversary, Snake." Samus said as she entered the room and laid Snake on the bed.

"You are probably right." Snake said as he finally caught his breath.

"And speaking of anniversary, where is my present?" Samus asked seductively as she locked the door.

"I knew you would like your present. Now come 'ere you." Snake said as Samus came over and gave him a tight hug.

"I can't believe that you thought I was cheating on you with that spartan." Samus said as she kissed Snake.

"Zelda told me about it." Snake admitted as he kissed her back.

"Well if that was true, I guess you would have to punish me." Samus said as she sat up and slowly dragged the zipper to her Zero Suit down.

"Maybe I will." Snake said as he removed his gear and shirt.  
Samus and Snake stripped each other of their clothing and admired the other's body. Samus had a good set of DD's that she used to torture Snake. Snake had a long nine inch erection that Samus loved.

"Now who gets to start?" Samus asked seductively.

"How about I start. Now lay down." Snake said as he put his face between her legs and started to lick.

"Oh, Snake! It feels so good! Keep going." Samus said as she grabbed the bed sheets.

"My pleasure." Snake said as he inserted three fingers into her.

"Gah! Snake, I'm gonna cum!" Samus said as she squirted all over Snake's face.

"Wow Samus, you had a lot in you." Snake said as he licked his lips and hand.

"Yeah, but you are all sticky now. Let me clean you off." Samus said as she put her breasts around his face. "Oh, you love my boobs don't you?"

"You are so beautiful." Snake said as he looked her in the eyes between her cleavage.

"Well I think it is my turn to make you cum." Samus said as she went to Snake's manhood.

"Who am I to reject?" Snake said jokingly.

"Well it's not like you had a choice." Samus said as she wrapped her breasts around his dick.

"Ah... they're so soft. It feels so good." Snake whimpered as Samus fapped her breasts faster.

"Then you will love this." Samus said as she put her mouth on the tip and started to suck.

"Samus, I'm gonna cum!" Snake yelled as he released a huge load into Samus' mouth and face.

"Oh, so much. I feel like a cake. You aren't finished yet?" Samus moaned as she finished Snake with a hand job. "Now, let's get to the real present." Samus said seductively.

"You read my mind." Snake said as he put Samus on her back and crawled ontop of her.

"Come on Snake. I want to feel you inside me." Samus moaned as she bucked her hips into Snake's penis.  
With that, Snake entered Samus and began to pound away.

"Gah, Samus. You are so tight and wet." Snake said as he humped her.

"It feels so good. Don't stop!" Samus said with her eyes rolled back.

"I wasn't planning on it." Snake said as he reached up to grab one of Samus' nipples.  
The two fucked for about six hours until one finally gave way.

"I'm so horny. Snake, I'm gonna cum!" Samus said just before she squirted all over Snake's manhood and abdomen.

"Gah, Samus, me too!" Snake grunted as he forced a giant load into Samus' womb. He came so much that it soon began to flood out of Samus' pussy. Snake wanted to wait until he was done before he pulled out. He waited at least three minutes.

"Wow Snake, that was the best anniversary gift ever." Samus said just before she passed out.

"You're welcome." Snake said as he fell asleep next to her.

* * *

**The next day...**

* * *

Samus woke up early in the morning to find Snake's arm around her waist. She looked down at her pussy to see that there was still a little cum flowing out.

"Must have been a fun night." Samus said to herself while accidentally waking up Snake.

"mm... Yeah, I guess it was. Happy anniversary baby." Snake said half conscious.

"Thank you Snake. I love you." Samus said as she kissed his forehead and got ready for the day.

"Love you too." Snake said before he fell asleep again.

* * *

**With Zelda, Link, Sonic, and Altre... (game room)**

* * *

The four were playing the Xbox and none other than Halo Reach, and to no one's surprise, Altre was winning.

"How do play this game? I don't understand the controls." Zelda complained.

"Gah, dude stand still!" Link said to Sonic while aiming a Spartan Laser.

"You're too slow. hahaha" Sonic laughed as he shot a rocket at Link.

"Fuck you Sonic. I can't find Altre thou- DAMN IT!" Link yelled as he took a sniper shot to the head from out of nowhere.

"How are you so good at this game?" Zelda asked Altre.

"Because to me, this wasn't a game. It was my life." Altre admitted.

"So where are Snake and Samus?" Zelda asked.

"Right here." Samus said while Snake followed.

"Happy anniversary you two." Everyone but Altre said.

"Thanks you guys." Samus answered as Altre walked over to Snake.

"You did good. I could hear her from the firing range." Altre whispered in Snake's ear.

"Um... Thank you?" Snake said with a really awkward tone.

* * *

**AN: Hey Spawn, I hope you enjoyed the read. And as for my other readers, I hope you enjoyed this little lemon. As I said, reporters are not welcome in my stories. I have already lost a fun one. Also, reviews are greatly accepted. I will take flames as well, but to an extent. I may not fix said story, but I will keep it in mind for the next chapter(s)/ storie(s).  
_*1: If you have not played Halo Reach, but you are wanting to get it, I am sorry for spoiling it. Those are the actual missions and deaths. They are also in the exact order. And just to spoil 6, he dies in the final mission, Lone Wolf, by being jumped by a bunch of Elites. He doesn't give up without a fight though. (Oh yeah, at the first cutsceen, the camera drops to reveal a helmet with a bullet hole in the visor. It is your helmet.)_**


End file.
